


Slow It Down

by crackdkettle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Steve has obviously been sneaking over to Wakanda for date weekends ever since Shuri fixed Bucky, nothing that hasn't been revealed by the promos anyway, so there are no spoilers I'm pretty sure, that's clearly what's been going on, this was written post IW but it's set before the film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackdkettle/pseuds/crackdkettle
Summary: Whenever there's downtime, Steve visits Bucky in Wakanda. A couple quick drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](http://crackdkettle.tumblr.com/post/173428326045) headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Steve visits Bucky for the first time in Wakanda after Shuri fixes him and wakes him up.

“Don’t worry, I’m used to people watching me sleep here.”

Steve jumps guiltily. Bucky’s eyes are still closed, but a smile plays around his lips.

“Sorry,” says Steve. “I was just…”

Bucky opens his eyes and reaches out, runs his hand down Steve’s side.

“I get it,” he says softly. “I don’t mind.”

“I was slowing down, taking in the moment,” says Steve. “Isn’t that what you were always telling me to do growing up, take in the moment?”

“That sounds like something I’d have to tell you.” Bucky’s voice contains more heartbreak than humor. “You didn’t say last night: how long are you here?”

Right. They hadn’t done much talking about anything last night.

“I have to leave first thing tomorrow,” Steve admits, hating the answer. “More than thirty-six hours and I’ll get too many questions.”

“I don’t want to cause you any trouble,” says Bucky.

“It doesn’t matter,” says Steve. “It’s worth it.”  _ You’re worth it. _ “When Shuri told me you— I had to come. I wanted to.”

He raises himself up a little, reaches across Bucky’s chest and lightly traces the soft cap that covers the empty left arm socket.

“Does it hurt?”

“Not anymore,” says Bucky. “Shuri knows what she’s doing.”

“Smart kid,” says Steve.

“Genius kid,” says Bucky. “She’s great. Everyone here is. They didn’t have to do all this for me.”

“It’s nice here.”

“I forgot what it’s like to…” Bucky trails off, shakes his head.

Steve focuses on the fingers he’s trailing down Bucky’s chest, can’t meet his eyes as he braces himself for this next question.

“Are you happy?”

Bucky tenses for second under his hand, then relaxes on a long exhalation.

“I’m… at peace,” he says slowly. “It’s peaceful here.” He covers Steve’s wandering hand with his own. “It’s more than I’d ever expect. More than I deserve.”

“That wasn’t what I asked,” says Steve softly. He forces his eyes to sweep up to Bucky’s face.

Instead of meeting his gaze, Bucky’s eyes follow the movement of his own hand as he reaches up and tangles it in Steve’s hair. He tugs a little and Steve complies instantly, leaning down and returning Bucky’s soft, languid kiss.

“I am right now,” Bucky murmurs against his lips.

_ I am with you, _ he doesn’t say, but Steve hears it anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've been doing this for months now...

“You sneaking out on me?”

Steve startles a little. He turns back to the bed, picks up Bucky’s hand and kisses the palm.

“I wouldn’t leave without saying goodbye.”

“It’s still dark out,” says Bucky, stroking Steve’s cheek.

“I know, I’m sorry,” says Steve. “The team will—”

“You could stay.”

Steve breaks off, his breath catching a little. In all the months they’ve been doing this — all the months since Bucky came out of cryo (and longer — since Steve found him again on that DC concourse a few years ago, really) — Bucky has never once said anything that might betray his own wants — that might imply he even  _ has _ wants. Everyone is far too generous, everything he’s given far more than he deserves. Usually he’s practically shoving Steve out the door —  _ Sam will give you shit, Wanda will worry, Natasha will figure it out.  _ This soft suggestion is such progress Steve wants more than anything to acquiesce.

“I can’t,” he forces himself to say; he turns his head a little, kisses Bucky’s palm again. “We’re running an op tonight.”

“I could go with you.”

Steve’s hand involuntarily tightens around Bucky’s wrist, probably painfully hard.

“I would never ask you to do that,” he whispers.

“I’m offering.”

“You don’t want that.”

Bucky sits up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, and Steve steps into the gap between his knees. Bucky rests a cheek against Steve’s stomach, his hand curling around the back of his thigh.

“I know I’m being greedy,” he mutters. “Selfish. I’m sorry.”

Steve cradles Bucky’s head, strokes a hand through his hair.

“You don’t ever have to apologize to me,” he says. “And it’s not— of course I want you with me,  _ god _ , more than anything. But to pull you back in just because I—  _ that _ would be selfish.”

Bucky nods a little, stubble scraping against Steve’s thin undershirt.

“You should go,” he mumbles, although he makes no move to release him.

Steve tugs gently at Bucky’s hair, pulls his head back enough to lean down and kiss him.

“Yeah,” he murmurs, “but I guess twenty more minutes won’t make that much of a difference.”


End file.
